Elena's plan
by JaneDoe111222
Summary: This is a major Spin off from 3x9 of the Vampire diaires   Kelena mostly but nothing big   very sad and touching.. REVIEW if you like please!


3x9 spin off

**I always liked think couple and I liked the scene between them. This is my spin off on it. Review If you like it so I can update it and maybe add more. This story is dedicated to the guys who put me on Story and Author alert. PLEASE REVIEW! **

Elena was standing there at Tyler Lockwood's house where Homecoming was. My Morning Jacket was there and there was beer literately everywhere. Elena was still totally worried and scared about all of her friends and Klaus and Mikeal. Katherine was going to be here soon and pretend to be Elena. Elena just hoped she could steer clear of Klaus. She knew he would be cocky and annoying and threatening her and he would say something rude. He was so scary though. It was like he had no heart and he was just this machine that would never break. Elena shivered and she looked around. Matt had gone to get her a beer but she knew he was trying to avoid her. This was so awkward being with him. But again all part of the plan. She shivered as she sang a Coldplay song in her. "Did you want me to change, will I change for you, and I want you to know that you always get your way" she sang quietly. She put her coat down for a second and now that she was outside she had goose bumps all over. She turned around to see if Matt was coming and when she looked back Klaus was standing there in a laid back kind of way sipping his beer.

"Where's your date" said Klaus

"Getting me a drink" said Elena crossing her arms. Klaus offered her his drink but Elena just grabbed one out of a box that a guy was holding. She tried to open the top but she couldn't and just when she thought she had it Klaus took it from her and opened it easily. Then he gave it back to her and she took the slippery bottle and held it in both of her hands.

"So I guess I should be thanking you for Mikeals death" said Klaus smiling.

"He came at me" said Elena.

"I'm impressed though, it's not easy for a human to dagger an original" said Klaus.

"I've done it before" said Elena trying to get her confidence back.

"Right Elijah" said Klaus said chuckling looking back at the band.

Elena kept trying to look around for Matt but he was nowhere in sight. Klaus noticed this and was wondering why she was so nervous. But then remembered she and her friends where trying to kill him and he gave them credit for trying. He had been running for a thousand years though and he knew he would win. She started to chatter he teeth but stopped it as she sipped the beer.

"You seem nervous" said Klaus.

"I'm not nervous I just don't like you" said Elena. As she talked she could see her breath. Klaus took off his jacket and before she could refuse he compelled her to keep it on till she got home or her back would break. She sighed and he got up very close to her.

"Listen love I've been running for a thousand years so whatever plan you're trying to use it won't work" said Klaus.

"I got to go" said Elena. Klaus grabbed her by the arm and whispered in her ear.

"You kill me I'm taking Damon down with me just remember that" he whispered in her ear. She smiled and whispered in his ear.

"Yeah I knew you'd do that, but I have my own original and my own plan" whispered Elena.

"Yeah who's that" whispered Klaus.

Elena smiled "your mother". Klaus's face went blank but then quickly tried to recollect what just happened. He scoffed trying to regain his balance.

"Really" said Klaus backing up. Elena nodded and left Klaus standing there in cold. She had the perfect plan. It couldn't go wrong and nobody but Klaus was expecting it. But she needed him to know the plan in order for it to work. Elena saw Matt but kept walking for her plan was now in motion.

20minutes later

Mikeal stabbed Katherine in the back thinking she was Elena. Klaus gasped looking down at her body on the cold pavement. Hybrids were now done. He couldn't make any more. Then Mikeal looked up smiling. "Klaus was so stupid" Mikeal thought. Klaus took a step back and looked over his shoulder. He looked down on the ground. It was a white marble. It was so reflective and he saw his own tears roll down his cheeks. He then saw another figure and he almost gasped. He saw Elena hiding behind the coat rack. She put her finger to her mouth and took her hand and pulled on her jacket. He gave a quick smile.

"So Niklaus what are you going to do now" said Mikeal. Damon was behind Klaus and he had a dagger in his hand. He grasped the long dagger that was apparently from the white oak tree. He smiled as the unsuspecting Klaus was too focused on Mikeal. Damon sprinted up behind him and turned him around and stabbed the dagger deep into his chest and Damon threw Klaus to the ground.

"NO THAT'S THE WRONG ONE" yelled Mikeal. Klaus smiled and pulled the dagger easily out and threw Damon across the room. Damon grunted in pain and got back up. Damon was easily aggravated but he was also so angry about how he just ruined the plan.

"What do you mean it's the wrong one" said Damon. Then Stefan came up behind Damon and threw him out of the room into what looked like the library. Damon knocked over a table and books and he then jumped up and ran out of the Lockwood's house. Katherine got up and Mikeal, Klaus, and Stefan all gasped. She took out two bombs from her pockets.

"Ba-boom" she said as she threw the bombs at Klaus's hybrids. They all fell to the ground and tried to help their burnt faces. Then she turned around and ran away. Then Stefan decided to start running after Katherine. Stefan decided to do this because he was not in the mood to see Mikeal and Klaus fight.

"Nice try daddy" said Klaus, there were no more tears coming down his face.

"Stop it you too" said a women's voice. Mikeal gasped and a tear fell down his face. Klaus knew the voice instantly. He turned around to find his mother walking towards them. She was still wearing the same clothes she did when she died. Her blonde hair was wavy and braided at the top. Klaus could not believe his eyes. He truly did love his mother. She was his only weak spot in his cold small heart.

"Esther" said Mikeal.

"I cannot stay long the only reason I'm here is because of Elena. You too it kills me to see you too fight. It killed me back when we were humans. But I know you won't stop. That's why I have to do this" she said. Then she flew past Klaus and to Mikeal and took a dagger out of her hand and stabbed into him. He fell to the ground but he could not get up. Her spirit was using all of her strength in order to kill him. Then fire began to start coming out of his chest and Esther stood up and her image began to fade she looked back and Klaus and then she disappeared. Mikeal's body was now covered in fire and Klaus walked outside and looked at Mikeal who was now dead forever.

Elena wiped away a tear and now she had to get away back to the boarding house. She wasn't supposed to help Klaus and she wasn't supposed to leave the boarding house after Katherine came. She tip toed out of her hiding spot and looked both ways.

"Elena or Katherine" Klaus said. She turned around and sighed. She looked at Klaus who was both tired and confused. She tugged on his jacket that she was wearing.

"Well you certainly had the best plan" said Klaus sitting in a chair. He picked up a half drunken beer but he didn't care.

"I told you" said Elena.

"Okay I'm doing this once and only once and it can't be killing myself but what do you want at the moment" asked Klaus.

"Like a favor" said Elena crossing her arms while she yawned

"Yeah" said Klaus sipping the beer.

"I wanna go home" she said. Klaus looked up and then got up from his chair and then put the beer down.

"Okay let's take you home" he said walking out the door. Elena hesitated but then followed. She was pretty sure she would be safe with him. Just in case though she grabbed a stake from the ground and put it inside her pocket.

She walked outside behind Klaus and he finally stopped and he reached for a pocket that wasn't there.

"In the right pocket" Klaus said waiting for Elena to get the keys. Elena felt inside the pocket. She pulled out the keys and pressed the unlock button. The cars lights flickered and Klaus got in the car. Elena followed and she sat in the passenger seat. Klaus didn't start the car.

"How did you do it" said Klaus looking at the steering wheel. He was trying to fight back the tears but they felt like fire.

"She found me I just had to help her" said Elena.

"Will she umm" said Klaus.

"I don't know" said Elena knowing what he was going to ask.

Klaus started the car and he drove Elena home. Elena felt really bad for him. His mother told her everything. Elena began to understand everything. She still hated him. She disliked everything he did and probably he was going to do. But tonight she felt bad. She saw that Klaus was parked outside of her house. He was just waiting for her to get out. There were no more tears coming out of his blue eyes. There was a lone tear sitting on his cheek. Elena kissed him on the cheek and got out of the car. She opened up her door and went inside as she heard a car drive away. That was the end of Homecoming.


End file.
